Baldar, Place of Light
by X Drizzle X
Summary: Naruto went to look for Sasuke but when he came back. Sakura went home to Baldar. Picking up her trainig to control an element. Will she come back? Can she save Konoha? And what can Sasuke do? SasuSaku HinaNaru, InoSai, Shikatem, TenNeji fist fanfic


Scroll 1 : The destruction of Konoha

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Scroll 1 : ****Alone**

"You are going after Sasuke-kun?" A pink-haired girl asked the rest of her team. "This time I will fulfil my promise to you, Sakura-chan! Believe it!" Naruto said with his usual pose. "But why can't I come?" Kakashi patted het head. "We need to have some people who will protect Konoha. The treat of Orochimaru is bigger than ever. If we send all good shinobi away, there will be no konoha left." "I understand Kakashi-sensei. Just be careful please." The medic-nin said to the team in front of her. "We will Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered in her ear as he hugged her. Naruto quickly walked to Hinata to say his goodbyes. They were finally dating, just like Sai and Ino. Sakura tried enjoying the last moments with her team. Who knows how long it will take until they say each other. She failed very hard at this. _Once again I am going to be left behind…_

"Let's go team" Kakashi said, who started walking into the thick woods. Sai and Naruto let their girlfriends go, although with a bit of difficulty and started walking away.

"Come back safely!" Ino shouted with the tears in her eyes. The next months would be long for the three girls.

2 Months Later

A lone figure walked to the Konoha gates. A light breeze played with her pink hair, her big green eyes looking sad. _I'm sorry I can't see you coming home Naruto, but I need to go my own way._ And with one last look at the village she walked into the darkness of the forest. Disappearing, like she never existed.

18 Months Later

"I can't wait to see my Hinata-chan again!" The blonde haired boy said while running through the forest with a big grin on his face. "I wonder how strong she and Sakura became" "Hn" came from the dark-haired prodigy with his usual neutral face. _I wonder…_

They had finally been able to get Sasuke back. They had helped him kill Itachi and then helped him escape Orochimaru_._

"Hinata-chan!" A yellow/orange blob came speeding out of the forest and knocked the poor Hyuuga-heiress down. "N-naruto B-breathe" She said while slowly turning blue. "Sorry Hinata" He said with the usual grin. Hinata hugged him "I-i missed you." She said softly with her face very very red.

The other members walked out of the forest on an easy pace. Sai immediately went to Ino and hugged her. "Hello Beautiful"

"Welcome back team Kakashi" The last person at the Konoha gate said. The blonde Hokage smiled. "Tsunade-baa-chan, where is Sakura?" Naruto said with his arm draped around his girlfriend. "Didn't she come to greet us?" Tsunade looked sad. "She went home Naruto" "Home?" The copy-cat asked at a calm manner.

"Yes home, To a city named Baldar, In the land of the clouds" Tsunade said. "She will probably visit in a few months. They will help us defend against Orochimaru. He was so cocky that he announced when he was going to attack, the idiot" Tsunade said with a serious face. "So no going after her. She has already been gone for 16 months now anyway"

"What?!" All members looked shocked "So she never got our letters?" Sai calmly asked "No she didn't. Try to understand, Baldar is no ninja-town. They work with the elements there, they are a sort of wizards. In 6 months she and a small army will arrive here."

"How can they help if they are no ninja?" Sasuke asked. "Orochimaru has a new ally. One we don't stand a chance against. His name is Orfeo and he controls the darkness. Normal jtsu's have no effect on him. Now please let your wounds get checked at the hospital and rest. I expect the report of your mission by the end of the week. "Hai Tsunade-sama" And with a bow all members of the team went home. Sasuke was lucky. Some gennins where hired to clean his house so he could go back living there. _Gomen that I wasn't there for you Sakura…_

Achoo! "Why didn't my house get cleaned?!" Naruto yelled with a fist at the sky.

So what do you think?


End file.
